1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching element that has a trench gate electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-227514 (JP 2008-227514 A) describes a switching device that has a trench gate electrode.
In a switching element that has a trench gate electrode such as that described in JP 2008-227514 A, the capacitance between the gate electrode and an upper electrode is preferably small to realize rapid switching. Therefore, the invention provides a structure of a switching element that has a trench gate electrode capable of further reducing the capacitance between the gate electrode and the upper electrode.